


For my Angel

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [3]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Collins adora guardare Angel truccarsi.





	For my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, Prompt: Trucco

Collins amava passare il tempo a guardare Angel mentre si truccava. Era quasi ipnotico, il modo in cui il suo angelo riusciva a cambiare il proprio aspetto con così pochi tocchi.  
Angel voltò la testa a guardarlo e Collins allargò un sorriso allegro. 

"Ti sei di nuovo incantato a guardarmi?"

Chiese lei, con un piccolo sorriso divertito. Lui non aveva di certo modo di negare, non dopo essere stato colto con le mani nel sacco. E poi, non aveva neanche intenzione di farlo. Amava guardare Angel e amava che lei lo sapesse. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di sprecare un solo momento a negare quello che provava.

"Un pochino. Stavi dicendo qualcosa?"

Lei rise appena, e allungò una mano a carezzare appena la sua guancia.

"In realtà, tesoro, sei tu che stavi parlando. Mi stavi raccontando cosa devi fare oggi all'università."

Fece notare, e Collins raddrizzò appena la schiena, gli occhi che si illuminavano mentre sembrava ricordare ciò di cui stava parlando.

"Oh, quello. Beh, sì, hai ragione, allora... No, aspetta, piccola, hai dimenticato un punto."

Angel voltò la testa a guardarlo con aria interrogativa, così Collins si avvicinò e prese delicatamente il pennellino che lei aveva in mano.

"Chiudi gli occhi."

Angel non chiese nulla, semplicemente chiuse gli occhi voltandosi verso di lui. Collins, l'aria concentrata e attenta, prese il piccolo oggetto e colorò con mano delicata un angolo della sua palpebra, coprendo il piccolo punto che era rimasto senza il colore. Sorrise soddisfatto alla propria opera, e si allontanò appena. 

"Ecco fatto. Ora sei a posto."

Disse, una piccola nota di orgoglio nella voce. Angel sorrise, aprì gli occhi, e per un momento sentì il petto scaldarsi nel trovare il compagno davanti a sé, che la guardava come se fosse stata la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.   
Si avvicinò di un passo, e allungò le mani per portarle intorno al collo dell'altro, che prontamente poggiò le proprie sui suoi fianchi.

"Sei il ragazzo migliore del mondo, Thomas Collins."

Lui rise appena, stringendola meglio a sé. 

"Il mio angelo merita solo il meglio."


End file.
